Love Is Blind
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 39 - Chanyeol akan selalu melindungi orang yang dicintainya meski itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri.- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 39**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"Love Is Blind"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Sad**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Budapest, Hungaria.**

 **29 December 2015**

Jalan setapak yang begitu sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang terlihat melintas disana, bahkan tidak lebih dari hitungan jari. Hari natal telah berlalu beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tidak banyak orang yang merayakannya di luar rumah, mereka lebih memilih merayakan hari suka cita itu di kediaman masing-masing. Badai salju mungkin alasannya. Tahun ini badai salju terjadi lebih sering dibanding tahun lalu.

Byun Baekhyun, salah satu orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan yang hampir menjelma seperti kota hantu. Mengetahui dari namanya tentu ia bukan warga negara eropa. Baekhyun adalah warga negara asia, Korea Selatan. Ia memutuskan melanjutkan studinya di salah satu universitas ternama hungaria. Sifatnya yang humoris dan ceria memudahkannya untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan asing bagi warga asia sepertinya. Namun sosok seperti itu tidak terlihat detik ini juga atau lebih tepatnya lenyap dua jam yang lalu. Langkahnya pelan serta sorotan matanya tertuju pada punggung kokoh pria yang berjalan tepat di depannya. Kepulan asap tipis mengebul dari sela-sela bibir pucat Baekhyun ketika ia menghela nafas pelan.

Siapapun tau, betapa dinginnya suhu kota saat ini. Suhunya tidak berubah sedikit pun meski badai salju telah berlalu sehari sebelumnya. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun sangat ingin berjalan sejajar dengan pria yang hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dengannya itu. Berfikir seperti itu membuatnya sedikit menghangat. Baekhyun tersenyum samar bersamaan tangannya terulur untuk meraih tangan pria itu, tetapi gerakan pria itu lebih cepat untuk menangkis uluran tangan Baekhyun. Ia tertegun, dadanya yang tertekan terasa lebih tertekan lagi. Sementara pria itu terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang mulai memanas, lagi. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berhenti dan menangis di sini. Baekhyun menggepalkan kedua tangannya yang terasa sedikit membeku lalu memasukan ke saku coat coklatnya. Detik selanjutnya ia berlari kecil berusaha mengejar pria yang sudah sedikit menjauh dari jarak pandangnya.

Berolahraga di musim seperti ini bukankah sedikit lucu dan hal konyol itu lah yang di lakukan Baekhyun saat ini. Di tengah jembatan Szechenyi, nafasnya sudah mulai tidak beraturan tetapi tangannya berhasil meraih lengan pria itu. Hingga ..

"HENTIKAN!"

Baekhyun terlihat tak terkejut dengan hentakan yang di lakukan pria itu, atau lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Mengenal pria itu selama 7 tahun membuatnya sangat mengerti sifat pria itu. Tapi ini pertama kalinya bentakan tertuju padanya. Terlebih pria ini jarang menyalurkan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Sorot mata Baekhyun memancarkan ke khawatiran menyadari wajah pria itu terlihat pucat. Tanpa menyadari wajahnya sendiri yang jauh lebih pucat, bodoh.

" _jangan seperti ini_ .."

Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya akibat bibirnya yang bergetar.

" _Apanya yang seperti ini. Harus berapa kali aku mempringatimu untuk berhenti mengikutiku. Pulang dan enyahlah dari hadapan ku!"_ Diakhir kalimatnya, pria itu memejamkan matanya sesaat. Sorot mata Baekhyun tidak berubah sedikit pun. Dengan tangannya yang bergetar ia mernyentuh wajah pria itu.

" _Ayo kita pulang bersama. Wajahmu sangat pucat_." Bisik Baekhyun.

Rahang pria itu yang sebelumnya mengeras sedikit melunak ketika melihat cairan bening lolos begitu saja dari kelopak mata pemuda di hadapannya. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, pria itu kembali mengeraskan rahangnya dan dengan cepat menepis tangan Baekhyun hingga ia hampir saja terjerembab di atas aspal.

" _Berhenti, dan pulanglah_."

Sederet kalimat dingin itu meluncur melalui bibir pria itu.

" _Ku mohon_ " lanjut pria itu tanpa suara dan kembali melanjukan langkahnya.

Baekhyun berjongkok memeluk lututnya dan mulai terisak. Tangannya meremas baju di sekitar dadanya. Sakit, sangat sakit di bagian itu. Hembusan angin besar menyadarkannya sesuatu, ini bukan akhirnya. Bukan cara seperti ini untuk mengakhirinya, batinnya menjerit. Kakinya yang bergetar mulai kembali melangkah dengan kedua tangannya yang aktif menyeka air matanya.

Dirinya sudah tau harus kemana. Hari demi hari ia lewati bersama klise-klise moment kebersamaannya bersama pria itu. Sesekali air matanya kembali mengalir ketika sekelebat bayangan manis bersama pria itu lewat di dalam kepalanya. Tujuan menetap di negri bukan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pria itu, ia tidak bisa menerima ini semua.

Perjuangannya begitu besar hingga bisa mencapai posisi ini, bersejajar di samping pria itu. Hubungan yang sudah terjalin 5 tahun harus kandas dalam hitungan detik, ia masih tak mempercayainya. "Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini, maaf." Dengan lantang kalimat kejam itu terlontar bersamaan dengan ekspresi datar pria itu. Kalimat yang dalam hitungan detik menjungkir-balikan kehidupan Baekhyun. Ia terdiam mersakan seluruh tubuhnya kebas. Detak jantungnya terasa berhenti sejenak. Syaraf-syaraf otaknya tak beraturan mencerna semua yang terjadi. Di luar itu dirinya berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun berusaha menormalkan suaranya yang justru terdengar serak dan parau. Menahan nafasnya menanti jawaban yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia dengar dari laki-laki yang dicintainya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi."

 **12 March 2012**

Semilir angin musim semi menerpa wajah pemuda yang berlari terseok-seok munuju kantin yang di penuhi mahasiswa universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu. Keramaian yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya semakin membuat detak jantungnya terpacu. Dengan hati-hati sosok mungil pemuda itu menerobos keramaian berusaha tidak menyenggol mahasiswa lainnya.

"Kau itu memang lambat" semburan langsung ia dapatkan ketika posisinya sudah berada di tengah kerumunan. Dengan takut pemuda itu menatap orang yang duduk di hadapannya. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada tumpukan buku yang.. basah, ditambah bau menyengat menggelitik hidungnya. Bau bensin, semua orang tau itu. Kedua mata pemuda itu mengerjap tidak percaya.

Buku itu, semua itu catatan pentingnya. Menghilangkan buku itu sama saja mengharuskannya mengikuti kelas dari awal. Kedua tangan di sampingnya tergepal dengan kuat, kedua matanya menatap tajam pada lelaki pirang di hadapannya. Kris. ia tidak percaya lelaki pirang itu bisa bertindak sekejam ini. Selama ia bersekolah di sini, ini adalah bullyan-nya yang paling keterlaluan. Menumpahkan makanan dengan sengaja, menguncinya di toilet, dan menyelengkat hingga ia terjerembab di tanah, semua yang biasa di lakukan Kris masih bisa ia terima. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Kris membencinya sedemikian rupa hingga rasanya tiada hari tanpa membully-nya.

"entah cara apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu angkat kaki dari sekolah ini." Kris berdecak di akhir kalimatnya. Pemuda mungil berambut coklat masih menatap tajam Kris tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Lihatlah sekarang dia berani memandangku seperti itu." Kris beranjak dari duduknya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Beberapa mahasiswa berbisik kecil mengomentari gaya Kris yang terlihat memuakan di mata mereka. Hanya saja mereka terlalu takut mengungkapkannya mengingat betapa berkuasanya pemuda pirang itu di universitas yang mereka tempati. Ayah Kris adalah pemegang saham terbesar universitas ini. Jabatan ayahnya membuat Kris lebih berkuasa. "Jika hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak bisa membuatmu angkat kaki dari tempat ini, bagaimana jika memusnahkan benda itu Do Kyungsoo?" pemuda berambut coklat bernama Kyungsoo itu mulai merasa panik ketika Kris meraih korek gas dari tangan salah satu temannya.

"Jangan Kris" suara Kyungsoo terdengar panik.

"Memohonlah." seringaian licik tergambar di wajah Kris.

"Ku mohon" suara Kyungsoo mulai bergetar, kedua pelupuk matanya mulai basah.

"Terlambat." Kris tersenyum sinis bersamaan tangan menyalahakn korek gas dan mendekatkan buku yang berlumur bensin. kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng panik. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya, tidak sanggup menyaksikan buku-bukunya yang sebentar lagi menjadi tumpukan debu. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Kyungsoo mendongak ketika suara teriakan Kris terdengar. Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat mendapati Kris bersitegang dengan seorang pria tinggi bertubuh tegap. Tangan pria itu menahan tangan Kris yang memegang korek di udara.

Kyungsoo sangat terkejut akan ada orang yang bersedia membelanya. Sebelumnya tidak ada satupun yang berpihak padanya. Tidak menjadi bahan bullyan Kris saja sudah bersyukur, mungkin itu yang di fikirkan mahasiswa lainnya.

"Lepaskan berengsek!" Kris menggeram marah. Tidak ada guratan ketakutan di wajah pria itu.

"Berhentilah, anak haram.

"kalimat tanpa nada itu membuat semua yang menginjakan kaki di tempat itu terkejut. Bahkan Kris yang terlihat paling shock. Mata birunya yang menatap tidak percaya pada pria yang baru saja melontarkan kalimat yang tak pernah di duganya. Mulut Kris terbuka siap mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi tertahan. Kyungsoo tahu betapa hancurnya perasaan Kris saat ini. Rahasia besar lelaki itu akhirnya di ketahui publik. Mungkin hanya Kyungsoo yang tak begitu terkejut mengetahui fakta yang sudah di ketahuinya sejak lama. Dan mungkin juga itu alasan terbesar Kris sangat ingin Kyungsoo angkat kaki dari universitas ini.

"Kita lihat, apakah kau masih bisa bersikap seperti sebelumnya setelah ini." Tidak ada raut rasa bersalah di wajah pria itu, bahkan ketika mengucapkan kalimat peringatannya barusan. Kris hanya terdiam menahan emosinya. Kyungsoo kembali di buat terkejut ketika pria itu menjangkau tumbukan buku yang berbau bensin lalu berjalan ke arahnya. "Mulai detik ini kupastikan kau terbebas darinya." Ucap pria ini seraya mengulurkan tumpukan buku tersebut. Kyungsoo tertegun. Tunggu, pria ini tersenyum, tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya di hadapannya. Nafas dan detak jantuk Kyungsoo tidak beraturan saat itu juga, ada perasaan aneh yang terselip di dalam dirinya. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa heran. Kyungsoo reflek meraih bukunya, menganggap itu sebuah kode dari pria itu untuk segera menerima uluran bukunya.

"Terimakasih." Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak gugup, tetapi gagal. Senyuman pria itu semakin lebar, dan rasa gugup Kyungsoo juga semakin menjadi. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Kyungsoo menyerngit heran menatap sekeliling kantin yang sudah sepi entah sejak kapan. bahkan ia tidak melihat Kris di tempatnya lagi.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi .. " pria itu menghentikan ucapannya, memandang sejenak buku yang di peluk Kyungsoo. "Do Kyungsoo." lanjut pria itu lalu melangkah pergi. Degup jantung Kyungsoo semakin kencang ketika pria itu melantunkan nama lengkapnya. Apa yang salah dengannya hari ini. apa jantungku rusak, batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, merasa melupakan sesuatu. "Tunggu." Jarak Pria itu sudah lumayan jauh tetapi masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan Kyungsoo yang tak terlalu besar. Pria itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya seraya menaikan satu alisnya. "Siapa kau? Ah maksudku namamu. Ya siapa namamu?" Pria itu tertawa pelan melihat kegugupan Kyungsoo. Seburat kemerahan tercetak di kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

Hampir lima menit Kyungsoo hanya menyaksikan pria itu tertawa tanpa ada tanda pria itu akan memberi tahu namanya. Oke dia mulai malu sekarang. Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan berlainan arah dengan pria yang masih menertawakannya. Kyungsoo meringis malu merasa mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. " Chanyeol " Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika pria di belakangnya berteriak mengatakan sesuatu. "Park Chanyeol" teriak pria itu lagi. Kyungsoo menoleh, saat itu lah ia menemukan senyuman paling tulus dalam hidupnya.

 **I THINK .. LOVE**

Park Chanyeol, mungkin itu satu-satunya nama pria yang terngiang di kepala Kyungsoo selama hampir satu tahun terakhir. Sama-sama tertarik dalam dunia seni membuat keduanya semakin dekat. Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa otaknya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan seorang Chanyeol, pahlawan pertamanya. Chanyeol pria baik, peduli pada lingkungannya. Yah meskipun di luar sikapnya ia terlihat dingin dan seolah tak memperdulikan apapun. Itu semua berbanding balik dengan semua yang terlihat. Kyungsoo cukup tahu dengan baik bagaimana kepedulian Chanyeol terhadap sekitarnya, terlebih pada Kyungsoo sendiri.

Di penghujung tahun ini untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan tergesa penuh kegembiraan seperti seseorang yang habis memenangkan lottre. Mata tajam Chanyeol berbinar, hal yang tak pernah Kyungsoo lihat sebelumnya. Memaksa Kyungsoo di tengah kebingungannya ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sudah tahu jika ada yang akan di sampaikan Chanyeol.

"Besok dia datang." binar dimatanya belum hilang. Kyungsoo menyerngit sebentar.

"Dia siapa ? Apa ibumu" Kyungsoo tidak pernah lupa tentang keluhan Chanyeol merindukan ibunya yang menetap di Korea.

" Bukan. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol bertambah semangat menyebutkan nama yang baru saja di sebutkannya. Terlalu bahagia, hingga tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu tertegun, nama itu tak asing lagi sebenarnya. Fakta Chanyeol mempunyai seorang kekasih tak membuat Kyungsoo menjauhi Chanyeol. Walau sempat kecewa dan sedih Kyungsoo tetap tak bisa menjauhi Chanyeol. Perasaannya mengalakan logikanya.

"Benarkah? Aku turut senang." Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya. Seorang Chanyeol tidak pandai menebak arti ekspresi Kyungsoo yang satu ini. Atau memang Kyungsoo yang terlalu pintar menyembunyikannya. Seperti fakta yang di ketahui sebelumnya, mungkin nanti ia akan mengurung diri kembali di kamar dan menangis sampai pagi.

Lima bulan, lima bulan Kyungsoo menahan sakit di matanya akibat melihat pemandangan Chanyeol bersikap lembut pada pemuda lain, kekasih Chanyeol tepatnya. Bahkan lebih lembut dari kapas sekalipun. Belum lagi hatinya, Hati Kyungsoo sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Jika bisa di gambarkan mungkin kedaannya jauh lebih buruk dari serpihan kaca yang pecah. Baekhyun pemuda yang baik, itu penilaian Kyungsoo ketika pertama kali menjumpai pemuda itu. Rambut hitam lurus dan poni depan yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat manis. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang imut dan tubuhnya Baekhyun yang begitu pantas bersanding dengan lelaki tampan seperti Park Chanyeol. Sikap yang santai dan easy going membuat Kyungsoo tak sulit untuk dekat dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun tak pernah terlihat keberatan ketika Kyungsoo berada sekitar Chanyeol dan dirinya.

"Kau sudah menentukan pesananmu?" Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Baekhyun menyentuh langannya.

"Coffe late. Aku pesan itu saja." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan kikuk. Saat ini mereka bertiga melakukan makan siang bersama, aktivitas yang tak jarang mereka lakukan. Entah mengapa Baekhyun gemar sekali meminta Kyungsoo makan siang bersamanya dan Chanyeol. Meski Kyungsoo menolak Baekhyun tetep memaksanya. Padahal Kyungsoo sangat ingin memasang jarak ketika ada Baekhyun disisi Chanyeol. Melihat betapa romantisnya ketika sepasang kekasih itu bersama hanya akan membuat hatinya semakin hancur. Tetapi melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu menolak ajakannya membuat Baekhyun mengira Kyungsoo hanya canggung saja.

Menurut Kyungsoo, Baekhyun terlalu naif. Seharusnya seorang pemuda akan merasa cemburu jika kekasihnya berdekatan dengan pemuda lain seperti kedekatan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Tetapi kilatan api cemburu tak pernah terlihat di mata Baekhyun.

"Teman Chanyeol adalah teman ku juga." Ucap Baekhyun suatu hari dengan cengiran khasnya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum penuh paksa dan memasang wajah bodoh.

 **27 December 2015**

Lima hari lalu mungkin menjadi hari terberat Kyungsoo. Kupingnya dan hatinya masih merasa perih akibat mendengar berita yang sangat jauh dari berita kebahagiaan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan segera bertunangan dan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Mendadak sistem anty body Kyungsoo melemah. Hati dan tubuhnya merespon berlebihan secara besamaan. Tubuh Kyungsoo Drop, begitupun hatinya. Air matanya mengalir dan berhenti tanpa aba-aba dalam lima hari berturut-turut. Wajah Kyungsoo berantakan, wajahnya pucat dan semakin tirus. Ia tak percaya akan melewati natal dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini. Chanyeol masih begitu peduli padanya, bahkan saat hari natal pria itu datang kerumahnya. Namun Kyungsoo menolak menemui Chanyeol. Kyungsoo belum siap menemui Chanyeol, apa lagi melihat pria itu datang bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang belum tahu menahu tentang perasaan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu terlalu apik menyimpan semuanya. Membiarkan dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun hatinya teremas setiap saat. Kyungsoo tak bereaksi ketika pintu kamarnya di ketuk seseorang. Masih dengan posisinya yang memeluk lututnya sambil tertunduk. Selanjutnya kupingnya mendengar pintu yang berderit terbuka. Ketukan suara sepatu yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Suara itu, suara berat itu sangat familiar di telinganya. Kyungsoo semakin menunduk ketika pemilik suara berat itu berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu lagi ?" Kyungsoo memeluk lututnya semakin erat, air matanya kembali mengalir dalam keheningan. Dia merindukan suara itu. "Siapa yang menyakitimu sekarang?"

"KAU!" Hati Kyungsoo menjawab dengan lantang. Namun kenyataannya ia hanya diam dan menangis. Chanyeol menatap sendu pundak Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Entah apa sebabnya, hati Chanyeol mencelos ketika melihat Kyungsoo tersakiti, seperti ketika Kris membully Kyungsoo saat itu.

" Katakan padaku, siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

" Getaran di tubuh Kyungsoo berhenti. Pelukan di lututnya mengendur.

"Meskipun harus memusnahkan orang itu." Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang memerah dan basah. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu sekaligus tak percaya Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Benarkah." Bisik Kyungsoo serak. Anggukan mantap Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo bertambah buta dengan cinta.

 **Danau Danube**

 **29 December 2015**

Hampir 30 menit Baekhyun hanya terdiam, dua langkah tepat di belakang pria bercoat hitam. Matanya menatap iba punggung pria itu. Dia tau jika pria itu tidak baik-baik saja meskipun Baekhyun tidak mengetahui ekspresi pria itu karna posisi pria itu membelakanginya sejak ia tiba disini, lebih memilih menatap tenangnya danau danube.

"Aku sudah memperingingatimu beberapa kali untuk berhenti." Pria itu bersuara. Helaan nafas pria itu terasa seperti bongkahan es yang tajam menghujami hati Baekhyun, begitu ngilu mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang kau hadapi." Baekhyun mulai berbicara dengan tenang. "Dan seberat apa masalah mu." Air mata Baekhyun mulai merembes kembali.

"7 tahun kita bersama, selama itu juga aku tidak pernah melihat mu seperti ini, seberat apapun masalahmu kau akan berbagi padaku.

" Baekhyun menahan ucapannya. tersenyum kecil sejenak, berharap pria itu menoleh padanya, tapi itu tak kunjung terjadi.

"Kau sudah begitu banyak berkorban untukku, bahkan kau menunda kuliah mu demi mengawasiku." Aliran di kedua mata Baekhyun semakin deras. Bibirnya mulai bergetar, merasa tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi aku akan berkorban untuk mu sekarang. Jika kepergianku menyelesaikan masalahmu aku akan melakukannya." Suara Baekhyun tercekat dengan ucapannya.

"Tolong izinkan ku mengatakan pesan terakhirku." Pria itu masih tak bergeming. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."

"HENTIKAN!" Baekhyun tersentak ketika pria itu, Chanyeol. Membalikan tubuhnya dengan berteriak. Sekarang Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol dengan jelas. Keadaan pria itu tidak ada bedanya dengan dirinya. Wajahnya basah karna air mata.

"HENTIKAN KYUNGSOO!"

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah. Merasa bingung dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"AKU TIDAK BISA! AKU MOHON!" Chanyeol jatuh berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, isakan pria itu terdengar jelas.

DOR!

Sunyi, isakan Chanyeol tak terdengar lagi ketika suara tembakan dan sesuatu terjatuh beberapa detik lalu. Dada dan mulut Chanyeol bergetar mendapati tubuh Baekhyun terkapar di hadapannya. Matanya menatap tidak percaya yang terjadi di hadapannya. "Tidak Baekhyun .." suara Chanyeol tercekat. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras menatap Baekhyun yang masih sadar sementara timah panas masih bersarang di dada pemuda itu. Sorot mata Baekhyun begitu sayu, buliran air kecil masih mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan bergetar Chanyeol berusaha menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun dengan cara merangkak. Baekhyun tersenyum di tengah kesadarannya.

DOR!

Suasana semakin hening ketika suara tembakan kembali tedengar. Baekhyun membeku dalam posisinya. Sorot matanya kosong menatap tubuh yang selama 7 tahun menjadi benteng tempatnya berlindung terkapar tak berdaya. Tubuh Chanyeol tak bergerak, tidak ada tanda kehidupan dari tubuh gagah itu. Entah sudah berapa lama keheningan ini terjadi. Hingga dalam ambang batas kesadarannya Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat. Baekhyun tidak bisa menebak siapa orang itu karna suara itu berasal dari belakang tubuhnya.

" Maafkan aku Chanyeol." Itu suara Kyungsoo, batin Baekhyun.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu untuk memusnahkan orang-orang yang menyakitiku" ucapan Kungsoo terdengar sangat halus dan tanpa nada. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat, tetapi sayup-sayup kupingnya masih tetap berusaha mendengarkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."

DOR!

Flashback

" Tidak.. itu tidak mungkin" Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya dengan apa baru saja ia dengar.

"

Tinggalkan dia yeol, a..atau aku akan membunuhnya" Bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum saat Kyungsoo, seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya, memintanya untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai. Memilih salah satu di antaranya merupakan hal yang sulit bagi Chanyeol. Ia begitu mencintai Baekhyun lebih dari apapun, namun ia juga sangat mengenal bagaiman keseriusan Kyungsoo dari sorotan mata tajamnya yang penuh dengan luka itu.

Saat itu, tidak ada hal lain yang difikirkan Chanyeol selain melindungi orang yang di cintainya.

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
